20 Good Reasons
by Reflection of My Tears
Summary: A tear slid down her pale cheek, an emblem of the sadness that was tearing her up inside, the sadness that was ripping her already fragile heart to shreds. SakuSasu, Songfic to 20 Good Reasons by Thirsty Merc. Angsty. Death. Please read, review or PM me!


Hey everyone

**Hey everyone! I love SasuSaku, so I just HAD to do a songfic about the pairing. I also like the song ("20 Good Reasons" – Thirsty Merc). Coincidence? I THINK NOT!**

His onyx eyes were blank and emotionless, hiding the pain inside. Glancing at the red-head just a little way behind him, he jerked his head, signalling for the plan to unravel itself.

"Now, Sasuke?" the female beside him asked, glancing around them.

He turned to her, eyes cold. "What do you think Karin? Would I be tell you to do something if I didn't want you to?"

She nodded fervently.

"Good," he turned his attention back to the village in front of them. This used to be his home. As memories swamped his mind, a certain female flashed in his vision.

_Sakura…_her name echoed in his head, encouraging the tears buried within him to rise.

_They said love hurts_

_I wrote that book_

_I climbed the wall_

_I had one look_

_But you just came around to say hello_

A tear slid down her pale cheek, an emblem of the sadness that was tearing her up inside, the sadness that was ripping her already fragile heart to shreds. When he had left, the whole world had just came crashing down around her, making her realize how painful reality really is. She had thought that he would stay with her, that he loved her back. Now she was completely oblivious to the fact that he was right outside the village, heart yearning just to catch a glimpse of her.

"Sasuke…" she whispered his name painfully. He was the only thing that had kept her head high, her eyes bright. And now he was gone.

_The streets were filled_

_With guilty hearts_

_And here was I _

_Right from the start_

_And I lost everything_

_When I lost you_

"Hey, isn't that pink-haired freak your old team mate?" Karin smirked superiorly. "Guess the best woman won."

"What do you mean by that?" his words were harsher than he intended as he was still trying to hide the fact that tears were burning his eyes, threatening to reveal themselves.

She glanced at him, a little surprised, before her perfect red lips curved into a seductive smile. "Well, you left HER and came to ME instead!"

"Don't remind me."

After two years, why couldn't he forget her?

_So tell me _

_Why should I let you go_

_Give me twenty good reasons_

_To let you go_

"Sakura are you STILL thinking about _him_?" The blonde female asked her companion.

"Why do you keep on asking me?!" Haruno Sakura yelled, turning and sprinting out of the restaurant, causing the passer-bys to stare in confusion.

Yamanaka Ino gazed after her friend sadly. _I was right…_

The door slammed shut as Sakura arrived home, tears pouring down her face.

"I TOLD MYSELF I DON'T LOVE HIM!!" she screamed, throwing her hands in the air.

"So why does it hurt so much?"

_And at that point_

_There was no point_

_There was no sky_

_There was no rainfall_

_For all there was was you_

_And your sweet face_

Uchiha Sasuke shot through the village gates, eyes narrowed as he sought out one person in particular. He had an image of her in his head; her shoulder-length pink hair; her bright jade eyes; her great figure. He remembered her so clearly, she was so vivid, and there was one thing on his mind; find her.

He had to see her again; it didn't matter if he died, as long as he could see her again, that was all that mattered. He had to tell her that he was sorry. That he loved her.

_But life is life_

_And things will change_

_Like scenes upon _

_An actors stage_

_Tomorrow comes today_

_For all we know_

"Sakura! Get out of the way!"

"Huh?" the kunoichi turned slowly, eyes dull and seemingly lifeless, to the blonde shinobi yelling at her.

"I said get out of the way or you'll- NO!"

It was too late. The missing-nin was already whizzing towards her at an alarming speed. His raven hair was spiked at the back, and his fringe overhung his flawless face.

"It can't be…" Sakura whispered, watching as he sped towards her. A smile broke over her face…the first time in two years. The first time since he left.

_So tell me _

_Why should I let you go_

_Give me twenty good reasons_

_To let you go_

_Yes! _Sasuke thought, adrenaline rushing through his veins. He skidded to a stop right in front of her, their faces inches apart, his arms snaking around her waist, pulling her closer. Her face immediately flushed red, eyes widening as she stared at him in amazement.

"S-Sasuke?" she stammered, tears of joy welling in her jade eyes that were rapidly regaining their usual brightness.

"Sakura…" his voice was soft. "I don't want you to die…"

"What?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. That was when she noticed the furious red-head speeding toward them, sword in hand, going too fast to stop. Pain ripped through them as the weapon was thrust with so much force that it sliced through both chests, one male, one female. She gasped in pain.

"S-Sakura…" Sasuke coughed out blood. "Give me twenty good reasons to let you go…"

_Give me twenty good reasons_

_Give me twenty good reasons_

_Give me twenty good reasons_

_To let you go._

**Hope you liked it! This was only my second Naruto fic, so yeah. I'll probably do more SasuSaku songfics, so look out for them! Please Review! Tell me what you thought!**


End file.
